1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor having a conductive polymer layer, and a method for producing the electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As small-sized, large capacitance, and low ESR (equivalent series resistance) capacitors, promising candidates are electrolytic capacitors including an anode body on which a dielectric layer is formed and a conductive polymer layer formed so as to cover at least a part of the dielectric layer. The conductive polymer layer includes a conductive polymer such as a π-conjugated polymer.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-87401, a solid electrolytic layer is formed by repeating, twice or more, a film forming treatment in which a solution containing a conductive polymer and a polyanion is applied onto a surface of a dielectric layer to form a conductive polymer film. In this case, it is proposed that a solution having a viscosity higher than a viscosity of a solution used for a first film forming treatment can be used for a film forming treatment after the first film forming treatment.